


Hearts Like Camels

by merripestin



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Multi, double cinquenta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merripestin/pseuds/merripestin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He dreams reaching back, calling the name he once spoke every day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts Like Camels

Sleeping Time Lords dream productively. Unconsciousness allows no such control. A voice calls, "Doctor!" Hands reach for him. He dreams reaching back, calling the name he once spoke every day, and wakes. His newest friend is worried, or teasing, or momentarily absent. He has no need to dream her yet.

 

=

Only on days when they have already been regretting their choices, have already felt the ache of missing him renew itself, they respond to any scrape of sound, any glimpse of something battered and blue. They step, momentarily unthinking and unhesitating, toward the imagined invitation that will never come again.

 


End file.
